Escape from Amazon Lily
by reovase
Summary: A story about a girl who grew up on Amazon Lily under Boas regime, and her want to leave the island and adventure. She doesn't care where she goes, as long as it's as far away from her home as possible. So, she teams up with some questionable people and finds her way. ((Two of the characters are OC's, but everyone will be making their appearance in due time, I promise.)


I'd always dreamed of what the world was like across the sea, away from my life as it was. In my many years of living, 26 to be exact, I'd been stuck on this island for way too long. All I could dream of was getting away. While I had tried many times, the currents surrounding my home kept any ships from leaving. There was only one way to get off this forsaken place, and I sure as hell wasn't risking that.

The waves crashed against the rocks under my feet, bringing with them a slew of fresh fish to be caught. It was exactly what I had spent the last 6 hours waiting for, that last wave had brought enough fish for the day. Just in time too, as the sun was starting to rise. I needed to leave quickly. There was only so much time left.

I began reeling in the large net, throwing each fish into the barrel at my side. Thankfully fishing was something I didn't have to worry about much. It was almost second nature to me, and it occupied my thoughts just enough to distract me from my woes. When I reached for one of the larger red fish, it was caught on something. There was a large silver hook stuck in its mouth, with the rope still attached. Confused, I pulled out the hook, reeling in the rope. Whatever the hell this thing was, it was damn heavy.

What could this have possibly been attached to? I couldn't make out anything on the horizon. After what felt like hours of pulling, something floated into sight. There was nothing discerning about it, it was just an odd shape. Eventually it washed up on the shore, appearing to just be a bulk of fabric on top of a large piece of wood. The fabric was tied down with rope, not very well, if I say so myself.

"What the...?" I tapped the fabric lightly at first, before kicking it a bit harder with the tip of my boot. It made a low groaning noise in response. My fingers flew, unwrapping whatever, or whoever was inside. It was a girl, and she looked to be barely breathing. "Here," I said, propping her head up in my hands, feeding her water from the cantene I keep at my waist. Gulping it down as if her life depended on it, which it _did_ , you could see she was barely taking breaths.

"Thanks!"The color began returning to her skin.

"You're welcome..." I stated softly, confused as what to do from here. I wasn't very good at speaking with strangers, or anyone for that matter. I kept to myself for a reason. Then again, this girl didn't know who I was. She wasn't giving me the looks everyone else on the island did. "Uh...are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the water really helped. I thought I was a goner." She was standing now, brushing sand off the cloak she was wearing. "Uh, by the way...where am I?" Her head was turning, taking in her surroundings. Currently, we were at the edge of the island, a small treeless area, perfect for fishing. It was my favorite place to spend my nights, and where I spent most of my free time.

"I'll explain in a moment, come with me." I grabbed the woman by the cloak, dragging her along behind me. She grunted for a second, before following me. It was difficult for her, as it was still dark, and the forest was hard to navigate if you didn't know the way. She kept up pretty well though considering she had been at deaths door not even 20 minutes ago.

"Here," I slid open the wooden door to my home, shutting it quickly after we were both inside.

"Uh, okay, can you explain whats going on?"

"Well, first off this is my home," I said, gesturing to the small 2 room space. It was rickety, and very old, but it served its purpose. "You're on the island of Amazon Lily." She looked confused for a second, before sitting down at the wooden table in the center of the room. "Its an island deep in the calm belt."

"Oh, thank god," She breathed a sigh of relief, seeming to relax a bit more now. I was confused. I'd been on this island my entire life, and have been trying to leave for years. What would make someone happy to be here? "So, not even the Navy comes here?"

"No, no one comes here. Especially the navy, we're _protected_ here."

"Protected?"

"We have one of the Shichibukai here, _Our beloved Snake Princess_ " You could hear the distaste in the my voice, as I spoke. There was no one on this island I hated more than Boa Hancock.

"A Shichibukai!?" The woman looked scared for a second.

"Don't worry, she's almost never here." That was true, she was hardly ever on the island. She was always out pirating, or whatever it was she spent her free time doing. I didn't care, I was glad when she was gone. My life was a hell of a lot easier when she wasn't around. "What are you doing here, anyways? How did you end up floating in the middle of the sea?"

"Uh, well..." She trailed off.

"If you're Hiding from the navy," I struck a nerve there, you could see it on her face, "You'll be safe here. They won't step foot on the island. Besides, no one comes to this part of the jungle. If anything, they avoid it."

Another sigh of relief. "Well, thats good to hear. It feels like forever since I've been able to breathe." You could see the tension leaving her shoulders as she spoke. "I was on a small boat, and I guess I drifted here. I remember being attacked by a sea king, but not much after that." Sea Kings? Those were those large sea monsters I'd been warned about. They were supposed to live in the calm belt, and they were part of the reason no ships would sail here.

"You survived an encounter with a sea king? What are they like?" My curiousity got the better of me.

"It looked like a giant pink fish with teeth, I couldn't tell you exactly. I was so dehydrated I could barely focus. Speaking of, do you have any food?" Her stomach had been growling for awhile, I could hear it from across the room.

"Uh, yeah, here. " I grabbed some bread off the counter, and got her another glass of water. "Sorry, I don't have much, " I placed the plate in front of her, taking the seat across the table. "Im really bad at cooking. My mom usually brings food by when she visits."

"Electra, I'm here for the fi-Oh," My mother had entered, closing the door behind her as she walked towards the table. "Uh, Electra, who is this?" I wasn't sure how to respond, as I was asking myself the same question.

"I'm Karina, I uh, just got here."

"Yeah, I found her on the beach while I was fishing, she washed up on shore."

My mother looked confused, and I could tell she wanted to ask more, but now was not the time. The sun was up, and she needed to get going if she were to make it to town on time. "Well, just stay here, you'll be fine. As long as no one finds out, you can stay as long as you need." She was right, Boa wouldn't allow outsiders on the island. She grabbed the barell, lifting it easily with one hand, before leaving in a blur. My mother, in her younger years, had been one of the strongest warriors on the island. All that changed when Boa came into power.

She had left a basket where the barrel had been, which I was super greatful for, as I was getting pretty hungry myself at this point. I placed a plate of food in front of Karina, before going to sit down, though before I could, she seemed to be near done eating.

"She's right. You'll be safe here. I won't ask what youre running from, or whatever, but I know what its like to need to get away. You'll be safe here." I wasn't one to judge anyone for their past. I was hiding out here, and I had my own troubles, Im not equipped to deal with anyone elses.

I cleaned the plates off the table, taking them to the sink to wash them. The girl, Karina, sat silently. I wouldn't have even known she was there if I couldnt hear her breathing.

"Why is it you live here? in the middle of nowhere?"

"The woman who runs the island, _Princess_ Boa Hancock, is an evil tyrant. She dislikes anyone who was around before she came into power, and my mother and I have been here for a long time. The people of the island worship the ground she walks on, so the few of us who don't, were exiled. Me, especially." While I wasn't usually one to talk to people, as most of the people on this island didnt have a single original thought, this was someone new. Someone who didn't know why I was in hiding, why I am the way I am. Im not ashamed of my past in anyway, but I had just entirely given up on the people of Amazon Lily. It was refreshing to have someone aside from my mother to talk to, it had been years since I'd met anyone new.

I could tell Karina wasnt gonna judge me, in the same way I wouldn't judge her. Me of all people has no right to judge anyone else for their past and why they seem to be running from it. I pulled my cloak higher around myself, as I walked towards her. "It's not a great place to be, but no one will come after you here. Now, I'm assuming youre tired? Theres a spare room that way you can use. I'm going back out. I'll be back later."

With that I left, I had my own things to do. There was work to be done before the day was over.


End file.
